Endless Boundaries
by Deeep Sea
Summary: The night that the Nine-tails was sealed into Naruto, was a night that changed everything. What happens if the Shinigami himself took an interesting in the boy he was condemning to a life of hatred and loneliness and decided on a whim to give him a gift?


Yep! So its a new fic since I'm kinda bored of writing The Black Dawn for a while although I already know what I want to do next. But putting it into words take a while so... I got this even newer idea instead. It just kept bothering me until I wrote it. But around three-fourths of this until Minato summons Gamabunta it actually _ATrulyRecklessDreamer_'s writing. He gave me permission to it since its pretty much a written format of the canon. But the ends different though.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto although I wish I did so I wouldn't make him so wimpy and lame all the time. I mean the dude can't take a hint. And the latest chapters wouldn't be so... yeah...

Note: Still not edited and grammer checked and all that. So the commas might not be all there.

Just changed a bit on the end so that it works better with I have planned later. And I'm almost finished with the next chapter so please bare with my Nara like personality... And trying to put page breaks is almost like trying to find something you need when you just saw it -_-

* * *

><p>It was a seemingly normal day in Konoha as four figures sat talking in the confines of the well furnished kitchen of the Namikaze household. It was a small but elegantly designed and decorated building that served as the home to the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves.<p>

On one side of the wooden table sat an old couple, waiting patiently and drinking their tea was the former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage. He was known as the Professor and the God of Shinobi. And although he was retired, he still stood as an adviser to his successor. Seated next to him was his wife, Sarutobi Biwako. The two were garbed in conservative and yet exquisite formal clothing; a choice both deserving of their position as elders of the village, and suiting of their humble attitude.

Standing across the small wooden table with his hands resting firmly on the smooth tabletop before him was Namikaze Minato, better known to his enemies as the Fourth or the Yellow Flash. Dressed in all blue, from his shinobi sandals to his long sleeved turtle neck, adorned with the symbol of Uzushiogakure on the shoulders, he looked every bit as a Hokage should.

Sitting in a chair directly adjacent to Konoha's Hokage was his pregnant wife, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Clothed in a light blue house dress and a tan apron, neither of the two garments hinting at her deadly and extremely violent skills as a kunoichi. She was the picture of beauty and the red headed spouse of the Hokage was simply glowing... due to her state of being, well, very, very pregnant.

In fact, that itself was the topic of discussion between the four occupants of the room. The original Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox, a kunoichi who was also from Uzushio and the wife of the First Hokage, discovered that seal used to hold the Bijuu weakened during the birth of the host's child. To make sure the same almost-catastrophe did not occur again with their second Jinchuriki, Kushina, they were taking several precautions to make sure that it wouldn't affect the village.

This meant, that instead of a traditional birthing in the Konoha General Hospital, the baby would be born outside the village in a secluded, contained area, just in case. If worse comes to worse, the Kyuubi would be released far away from the village proper.

The second precaution were the people that would oversee the birthing. The doctor attending to Kushina would be none other than Biwako herself, an experienced and and extremely skilled medic. Along with them would be a handful of ANBU, meant to guard the doctor and patient as the birth commenced. Finally, the last person who would attend was, obviously, Minato. The reason was that he was both the father and was also the resident Fuuinjutsu specialist, a field of the Ninja Arts that would be the greatest asset in keeping the demon's seal stable.

Of course, all of this would be keep secret and only those of incredibly high stature in the village would be privy to the information.

With all of them in agreement, Hiruzen decided to go back to his family home and catch up on his reading, a comment to which his wife glared and blatantly called him a dirty old man. He smiled perversely in admittance and disappeared in a swirl of leaves via a Shunshin. Sighing in annoyance, Biwako stood, beckoning Kushina, who kissed her husband on the lips before leaving the compound. The two kunoichi were off to the hospital for an appointment between the aged medic and the pregnant redhead.

Resigning himself, the famous Minato Namikaze headed to his study, intent on putting together a seal that would keep his lovely wife's tenant in check as their child was born into the world.

* * *

><p>On the way to the hospital, as Kushina and Biwako talked amongst themselves in the crowd of the village, they happened to bump into a good friend of Kushina's; Uchiha Mikoto, wife of the Uchiha Clan Head, Uchiha Fugaku. In the young, raven-haired woman's arms was her newborn boy.<p>

"Oh, Mikoto!" Kushina greeted cheerfully, the ever present red-hued blush on her cheeks.

"Good day, Kushina, Biwako-sama." The newly minted mother greeted in response, giving a slight bow while simultaneously giving her red haired childhood friend a small smile.

Gushing over the baby in Mikoto's arms, the Uzumaki women asked rather obliviously, "Huh? It was a girl?"

A sweat drop formed on the forehead of the Uchiha female at the other woman's rather ungraceful questioning, "No…A boy…"

Without skipping a beat, Kushina spoke again, while Biwako herself just smiled down at the small baby held in his mothers embrace, "What did you name him, Mikoto?"

"Sasuke," she answered proudly.

"Oh, after the Sandaime's father!" exclaimed the Uzumaki, while Biwako nodded in approval.

"Yes, so that he will become a fine, strong ninja." She smiled down at her son lovingly, making Kushina all the more eager for when she too would be a mother.

Looking up at Kushina, the dark haired women asked her companion, "Your due soon, aren't you Kushina? You should think of a name ahead of time."

"Oh, I already have!" She answered happily, "We're going to call him Naruto. He'll be the same age as Sasuke-kun, wont he? Oh, I hope they'll be good friends!"

Mikoto and Biwako both smiled at the thought of the Yondaime's son and Uchiha heir as friends, imagining the trouble the two would cause.

"By the way…" Kushina leaned forward and whispered into her friend's ear, an ominous look on her otherwise pretty face, "Does it hurt as much as they say…?"

"Wow… so there _are_ things your afraid of… I'm surprised!" the Uchiha woman's mouth had become a comical 'o' shape in playful shock.

Instead of retorting, Kushina was pulled away by an irritated Biwako, who was mumbling about troublesome new mothers. Giving a final wave to her friend, the young Namikaze bride allowed herself to be led away as her thoughts drifted to a certain small boy, holed up in her womb until further notice. Smiling, she rested a hand on her enlarged stomach.

'_Oh, Naruto…'_

She barely registered Biwako berating her for spilling the beans to someone who didn't know, telling her to keep this all top secret, in and out of the village.

She complied and the rest of the journey to the hospital was wholly uneventful, leaving Kushina free to think about all the good times she, her husband, and their son would share in the future.

* * *

><p>On October tenth, in an area located deep in the forests of Fire Country, relatively far from the Leaf Village, the atmosphere was relatively serene and peaceful-<p>

"WAHHHHH! IT HUUUUUUURTS!"

Well, it was, that is, until Uzumaki Kushina took temporary residence in a nearby guarded cavern to give birth to her baby.

"OOOOOH!"

"Uhm… I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before… Do you really think she'll be okay?" quietly asked a very, very concerned Minato as he held his hands over both the Kyuubi's seal and the Stability Seal he had ingrained into it, keeping the Nine-tails in check even in the weakened state of the host.

The question was directed at Biwako, who was currently administering healing ninjutsu to Kushina to dull the pain, though it only worked so well, "Of course! Just keep an eye on the Kyuubi's seal!"

Still not convinced, the spiky-haired blonde spoke up again, "But… this is…"

"You're the Yondaime Hokage, for God sake, don't just gape like that! Pain like this would kill a man, but women are strong…!" Biwako then proceeded to go into a speech about the power of women and femininity, Minato wisely deciding to tune her out.

Consoling himself that if the serious Biwako Sarutobi was relaxed about the procedure, then he was willing to bet both this wife and son would be just fine. He once again focused on containing the struggling Kyuubi, often glancing at his redheaded lover and smiling comfortingly.

As Kushina continued to push forth her baby into the living world and Minato continued to focus all his energy onto his own task, neither noticed that outside the compound, something unfavorable and definitely not friendly was approaching.

The final ANBU guard fell to the ground, the entire squad having gone down in less than a minute, without even enough time to raise any form of alarm or warning to their assigned protected persons.

This was to be expected, if one took into account just who they were facing.

The killer quietly snuck into the cavern's entrance, undetected and without a sound, waiting for the opportune time to strike and claim his prize.

* * *

><p>With one last push, and a simultaneous final scream, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yellow Flash and the Crimson Death, heir to the legacy's of both the Uzumaki Clan, the clan from Uzushiogakure, The of Village Hidden Among the Whirling Tides, and the Namikaze Family, was born.<p>

"He's here…" Minato stared down in amazement at the small human being he himself had created, and a sense of love and a want to protect this child came over him.

What shocked him the most was the fact that their hair and eyes were almost identical copies of one another. Naruto's eyes were wider though, like his mother's, among other small differences, but for all intents and purposes, he was a mini version of Minato.

Kushina looked over, eager to see her son. A humongous grin overtook her face as she spotted the wrapped bundle in her husband's arms, and even though her heart was racing and her breath was labored, she felt the need to get up and embrace the two men in her life: her lover and her baby.

"I'm a father!" cried Minato, tears of joy leaking down his face as he laid baby Naruto down next to his ragged wife.

"Naruto…" Kushina cooed, her eyes full of a love unmatched by anything in the world, even her love for Minato.

Wiping away his tears, the emotions Minato had previously exuded seemed to vanish and be replaced with a extremely serious demeanor, "Alright, love," he looked down at Kushina and spoke softly, "I know your tired, but your need to exert the rest of your energy to controlling the Kyuubi!"

"Right!" Kushina managed to break her gaze away from the now sleeping Naruto and focus back on her husband, determination shining in her eyes.

Biwako smiled from the sidelines, moving back give them room. Her job was done, and now it was the Yondaime's turn to show off his skills in his particular field of work.

She never even had a chance.

Without any warning, she fell to the ground with a dull thud. Minato whipped his head around to see Biwako's body sprawled out on the ground, blooding oozing around her in a puddle.

"Biwako!" Minato called in alarm, unable to rush over to her aid as he had the Kyuubi to worry about.

And in that millisecond his focus left the seal in front of him and his newly born son, little Naruto was snatched up and captured by the killer of both Biwako and the ANBU.

"NARUTO!" cried Kushina in anguish, seeing _her_ baby by being held by a hostile stranger. Said stranger was garbed in a long, flowing cloak, obscuring all but his pale hands; one of which had Naruto tucked into the crook of his arm and chest tightly, while the other was held ominously over Naruto's small head, ready to end the newly created life.

Both parents looked on in horror, unable to move lest they release the Kyuubi once more upon the world, but also unable to ignore the fact that this man had not only killed all their guards and Kushina's midwife, but was now about to murder their son.

"Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato…" the man spoke in a voice that sounded both quiet and forceful. He lifted his hooded head, revealing not a face to the young ninja couple, but an orange mask, one side of which was covered in black flame markings. Strangely enough, the mask only contained one eye hole for vision, "Step away from the Kyuubi's host…" the man's hand inched closer to blonde babies face, "…or this child won't live a minute longer."

"Who are you? How'd you slip past the barrier?" demanded Minato, standing and losing focus on the seal, though not completely, still channeling chakra into it to keep it stable.

The man didn't answer; he simply twitched his fingers slightly.

A stare down was taking place between the two ninja, as Kushina tried to sit up, only to fail as pain racked through her entire body, "AHH!"

"Kushina! The Kyuubi's seal is still-"Minato was cut off as the mystery man spoke again, "As I said, step away from the host. Or don't you care what happens to your son, Hokage?"

"W-wait, calm down!" Minato tried to reason, only to be met with one of the most terrifying sights of his life.

The man suddenly through the bundle that was Naruto above his head and pulled out a kunai knife from somewhere inside his cloak, stabbing it upwards, aiming for the babies small chest as he fell, "No, you're the one who needs to calm down, Minato. I... am perfectly calm!"

"NARUTO!" screamed Kushina once again, even as Minato' eyes become cold and he vanished in a flash of yellow.

The kunai was pushed upwards into… nothing but air, the hooded man looking to the wall behind him, immediately spotting Minato sticking to the stone surface with chakra as he held baby Naruto protectively in his arms.

The unnamed ninja smirked behind his orange mask, "I'd expect nothing less from Konoha's hero, the Yellow Flash…"

It was then Minato noticed the number of exploding tags attached to the bottom of the blanket that held his son in its warm embrace, and his eyes widened in shock.

Ripping Naruto's naked body from the swaddling, he flashed away at the same time the tags went off.

The form of Namikaze Minato skidded to a halt outside of the blast zone, lowering his wife to the ground as he did so. It was hard enough to flash with one additional person, let alone two. Grabbing Kushina had been extremely difficult to do, but he had to get her to safety as well.

Wincing as he pulled a stray piece of wooden shrapnel that had lodged itself in his shin, he once again flashed away, Naruto still in his arms. Reappearing inside the home he shared with Kushina, he placed Naruto down into the crib they had prepared for him, _'Dammit, he's after Kushina and now I'm not with her…!'_

Naruto shifted in his sleep, bringing a smile to the young Hokage's face despite his wariness. Tucking the blankets around the blonde babies' body, he spoke quietly, "Hey, Naruto, I gotta go save your mom right now, so just wait a little while. You'll be safe here."

And with that, he flashed yet again, leaving the room quiet and undisturbed, expect for the rhythmical breathing of Naruto.

* * *

><p>In the small amount of time Minato and Naruto were gone, the unknown shinobi approached Kushina's still form, "What do you want from me?"<p>

The man spoke in that same oddly powerful and disturbing voice, "To take Kyuubi from you and destroy Konohagakure."

"W-what…?"

The masked Nin looked down at Kushina's exposed seal, _'So Minato has added the markings for his Hiraishin no Jutsu into her seal, has he? I don't have much __time then…',_"Minato is always protecting you, but now… he is not around to save you. And furthermore, your seal is weakened from the birth."

The mystery shinobi paused for a brief moment, "Do you know…" he chuckled quietly a small bit, "how long I've waited for this moment?" With those final words, the mans eye suddenly became visible through the single eye hole of the mask, and Kushina gaped in abject horror, for what she saw was none other than a fully developed Sharingan, the blood red iris distorted by the madly spinning tomoe markings.

"The Sharingan…!" she whispered; a cold, harsh noise.

The man chuckled darkly, "Yes, the Sharingan! My sharingan!" With that, the eye changed and shifted into something Kushina did not recognize; it looked like a Sharingan, but the pattern was different and unique.

The next thing Kushina knew her world had warped into something twisted and induced by the Uchiha bloodline.

Everything was colored in gray scale, the scenery something out of a horror story. A series of jagged rocks jutted from the pitch black waves, to one of which she was chained to. Her metal bindings swerved and slinked around the other obstructions of stone, creating a giant spider's web of linking chains.

Kushina struggled for release, but even a skilled kunoichi like herself could do nothing against the illusionary powers of the Copy Wheel Eye.

In front of her was the man, still garbed in the same cloak and mask, hiding his features. From behind her, she heard the telltale sound of a large object rising up from the water below, sending currents crashing against the other structures and ripples running though the dark liquid.

Following that was something terrifying to anyone, _anyone_, who has ever had the misfortune of coming across it; the furious roar of the great Kyuubi, Demon Kitsune. Kushina's bloodshot eyes nearly popped out of her head as the foxes rage exuded outward. She had conquered the Kyuubi, as was required of its host, but here, weak and powerless, she had no influence over it.

Another cackle escaped the mans' lips from behind his coverings, "How joyous." He stared up at the object that had risen above their heads; a great ball of earth, covering the crystal white moon of the genjutsu in an eclipse. Chained to the spherical rock, the Kyuubi struggled, each of its limbs and tails impaled with a stake and tied to the earthen jail.

The masked ninja's Sharingan eye stared to spin once more, even faster than before. An image of the same madly whirling eye started to appear in the iris of the Kyuubi, before receding, though the effect had taken hold.

The metal stakes and chains that bound the Kyuubi started to come loose, and within a short amount of time… fell from their places. Red chakra started to seep up and around Kushina's still captivated body, her eyes rolling back into her head as the markings of her seal spread across her entire form. With the bubbling, poisonous chakra of the Kyuubi being forcefully ripped from her system, she screamed in pain, unable to hold back as the excruciating process went about.

The unknown man was putting forth all his focus, control, and chakra into this unsealing jutsu, his hands held firmly in the common molding hand seal, "Now…come out of there Kyuubi!"

With that shout, the stakes shattered into broken rock and links of the chain snapped; the Ninetails, strongest of the Tailed Beasts and King of all Kitsunes was once again free to wreck havoc upon the world.

Raising its furred head high into the air, it howled up at the moon, more reminiscent of a wild wolf than a fox, but a paralyzing sound nonetheless.

The illusion faded and Kushina's bindings also snapped apart, and her body fell to the hard dirt under her. Looking up at her tormentor, she just knew under that orange colored mask of his, he was smirking in the most evil way imaginable.

The man scoffed, "The Uzumaki Clan really is amazing… You were able to survive even after your Bijuu was extracted from you, eh?"

Even though the genjutsu had disappeared, the Kyuubi did not, its massive form still howling up at the moon high in the starless night sky.

The redheaded wife of the Yellow Flash groaned in agony, "Wait…"

Without even a glance at the woman struggling to move underneath him, he stared up at the crimson colored demon, which was spreading destruction in the surrounding forests, "Now, off to Konoha."

Finally acknowledging that Kushina was writhing around on the ground, he spared a look at her, the annoyance clearly seen in his visible eye, "What to do with the host… Oh!"

As if on silent command, the Kyuubi's blood colored gaze fell upon the equally red haired woman below it. A clawed hand rose in the air and a moment later, came swiping down to rip her body to shreds and end her life.

Though Kyuubi was incredibly fast, nothing was faster than light, and that was the speed of which Minato could travel with his jutsu. Just in time, the blond Hokage flashed to his wife and grabbed her, immediately flashing to a treetop a ways away, where he had placed one of his special kunai.

"I-is…Naruto…alright..?" asked a very broken and worried Kushina, laying limp in her lovers muscled arms.

Minato smiled down at her, in the back of his mind still thinking she was beautiful, even in this state, "Yes, love. He's in a safe place now."

"T-thank goodness…"

Glancing over his shoulder, Minato listened as his wife spoke, "M-minato, s-stop that man and the Kyuubi…they're heading for Konoha…"

Nodding, Minato flashed in a flash of yellow once more, he and his wife reappearing in the same room Naruto was sound asleep in. Laying her barely breathing form down next to their son, he kissed her softly and then vanished, off to fight for his village, and for his family.

Kushina hugged her son tightly, though it pained her entire body to move, and looked over at the table in the room, noticing her husbands white coat and headband were gone as well. He was off to battle. She hugged the baby boy tighter, "Be safe, my love…"

The small blonde shifted in his sleep, bringing a motherly smile to her sweat streaked face, "Oh Naruto…"

* * *

><p>As the villagers and shinobi of the village changed shifts for the skeleton crew, the unnamed masked shinobi hid in the shadows of a deserted street. He had simply shunshined from the location in the forest and cloaked his presence, undetected by the security and unnoticed by the population. Speeding through handseals, and with a quick swipe of a kunai, drawing blood from his hand, he slammed his palm onto the ground, calling out, "Summoning Technique: Kyuubi!"<p>

The Demon Fox almost instantly appeared amongst the buildings of Konoha, immediately going about destroying all that surrounded it and ending the lives of those who were at the worst place at the worst time.

Ninja jumped into action, teams and squads attacking the great demon with shouts of "Hold it back until the Yondaime gets here!" and "Stop it from going farther into the village!"

Even with all the attacking numbers, the Nine tails killed dozens in seconds; no one could compete with its unrivaled and raw power. The Sandaime too, had joined the battle, but even his great skill was no where near enough for the strength of the Bijuu.

As if by some miracle, it was at the most horrible moment that a large flash of golden light blinded all around, even the Kyuubi, and as the vision came back to both the men and the beast, they turned their sight onto the savior of the Leaf, the Fourth, robed in his battle cloak and looking every bit like the champion the Leaf needed him to be.

Standing top his own head carved into the Hokage Monument, he glared down at the demon, "So you sensed me, huh?"

In response, the Kyuubi opened its mouth, gathering a giant amount of demonic chakra there and forming a black sphere of energy, which launched at speeds surpassing sound at the blonde haired ninja.

Flipping through quick hand signs and tossing one of his kunai at the blast, Minato used a variation of his personal space-time technique to send the Kyuubi's attack far, far away. Though the resulting explosion could still be seen from the village, even from hundreds of miles away, further proving the overwhelming strength of the demonic beast.

The Kyuubi growled in annoyance, a shock wave spreading through the Leaf Village as it did.

Shaking his head in awe, Sarutobi charged at the Kyuubi once again, followed by a legion of ninja, all ready to give their lives for _their _village and _their _leader.

Just as Minato was about to jump into the life of death battle himself, his mind already on its way to forming a plan which had any chance of defeating the fox, the cloaked summoner of the demon appeared before him, a kunai in hand.

Dodging the swipe and mirroring the man's attack with his own kunai, his eyes widened in surprise as the knife went through him, and not in the inflicting damage kind of sense.

It actually went through him, like the man was only an illusion, solid yet transparent, but the Hokage knew that was not the case.

Minato's wrist was grasped just as the attack finished going through the man, and he felt a pull on his body, mind, and soul. He watched in astonishment as the enemy Nin started to suck his captured arm into him, like a large spiral.

'_Space-time jutsu!' _thought Minato in awe and fright.

Flashing as quickly as he could, the blonde narrowly escaped the technique.

"So he jumped again, did he…? He's fast. I'll have to pull him in quicker the next time."

The man vanished in that same swirl again, reappearing just in front of Minato, who was still climbing up from his landing spot on the ground.

As the man's body took a solid shape, Minato's brain processed everything he knew about the man. How he could control the Kyuubi, how he could use space-time ninjutsu, how he could be strong enough to defeat an entire squad of ANBU without a sound, and finally how he knew the intricacies of the seal, including its weakness.

"There's only one ninja I know of who could do all that…" he muttered,"Are you Uchiha Madara?"

The man smirked under his mask, and flipped back his hood, revealing short and cropped raven hair, "Well he's suppose to be dead… but who knows?"

Minato scowled, drawing two of his Hiraishin kunai, "Why are you doing this?"

Taking a stance of indifference, the man answered, "You could say it's both on a whim… and a plan. It's for war… and for peace."

Minato stayed silent, glaring, _'He's no ordinary ninja, obviously. He's better at space-time jutsu than anyone I've ever seen or heard of, and he can control the Kyuubi… I have to put a stop to him!'_

The battle continued. Strictly hand to hand, the two Kage-level shinobi threw around kicks and punches, kunai were thrown and attacks were dodged.

The masked man threw his arms down to his sides, kunai attached to chains sliding out from his baggy sleeves.

Charging at each other again, the man dodged a kunai swipe and wrapped his chains around the blonde, trapping him. Flashing out from the bondage, Minato whirled around again, running head on towards the man, who did the same. The Fourth tossed one of his special kunai straight at his opponents' forehead, which went through like a rock tossed onto the surface of a lake, and did no damage. Then again, damage wasn't Minato's intention.

The kunai sailed through the air, and when it was directly behind the man's head, Minato flashed to it, a Rasengan, another of his signature jutsu, already charged up and ready in the palm of his hand.

Slamming the Spiraling Sphere into the unknown shinobi's skull, they both fell to the ground from the force alone, the jutsu smashing and destroying the surrounding earth, leaving a rather large crater.

Minato flashed away again, just in case the man somehow survived, and waited for any signs of life.

After a few moments, the masked Nin stood, though he looked worse for wear. Without any time to react, the Yondaime appeared in front of him, and slammed an open hand onto his chest; the unnamed ninja immediately recognizing the arcane symbols that flowed out from the point of impact.

"A Contract Seal! Are you trying to break my pact with the Kyuubi?" He knew he was unable to become intangible; that last attack had taken too much out of him to dodge, and now he couldn't properly perform his warping technique.

"Yes!" Answered Minato, his face completely serious, "The Kyuubi's will is no longer yours to control!"

* * *

><p>Back in the village, the Kyuubi was still spreading chaos, though there was a pause in its mass slaughter as the demon's vision lost focus, the shinobi taking advantage of it and attacking with more vigor.<p>

The demon foxes eyes once again became a spinning Sharingan, the tomoes coming to a stop before the image faded out into the beasts regular iris. The Kyuubi's vision refocused, in control of itself once more.

With a deafening roar, it began its rampage again. In its rage, it blamed the loss of control on the pathetic mortals that surrounded it, sentencing them to death without a second, and more logical, thought.

On the plus side for the defending force, in the brief moment when the Ninetails had stopped its attack, the ninja of Konoha, under the leadership of the Third, had managed to push the great demon back, outside the village walls.

* * *

><p>The two incredibly powerful men stared each other down, one from behind a strange mask.<p>

"You were made Fourth Hokage over Orochimaru for a reason, I guess. You wounded me and stole away my control of the Demon Fox… But it will be mine once more. I have many means at my disposal, Namikaze. After all, I am the ruler of the world… The Fox and this whole world will bow down to my will. After all many doors are still open to me."

Without waiting for a response to his ominous declaration, he vanished in that same swirling space-time jutsu.

Somehow knowing that what he had been told was true, Minato involuntarily shuddered, before refocusing and flashing from where the heated battle had moved to his village.

He once again stood on his own stone figurehead over the village, checking the damage. While terrible, they could rebuild. Though he felt saddened and guilty for the many shinobis who had died in the attack, he knew what he must do to stop more from dieing.

Minato flashed once again, his chakra reserves noticeably draining with each use of his teleportation technique. Appearing in the sky above the Kyuubi, where he had thrown a kunai just moments ago, he sped through handseals as gravity pulled him down. In a plume of white smoke, a gigantic toad appeared, a sheathed knife at his side and a pipe hanging from his mouth. Easily half the size of the Demon Fox, he was the second largest being on the battlefield, and on top his head was none other than Minato himself.

_'The Fox and this whole world will bow down to my will...'_

Yelling down to his summon, Gamabunta the Toad Boss, he mentally apologized for what he was about to do, but it was the only way to counter that man's threat that he somehow knew would come true one day. "Hold the fox down a minute!"

Gamabunta nodded in response, already grappling with the Nine-tails, "**Look! I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!" **

Minato smiled despite himself, and nodded. "Don't worry I need to get enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here."

"**Hurry Minato, even I can't hold it back for very long!**"

Without answering, Minato flashed yet again, reappearing in the room he had left his wife and child, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Only to the room was in rubble and wife was barely breathing hard staring down the Kyuubi.

"Gotta put up a barrier..." Minato said in between his heavy breathing. After all the chakra that he had used to teleport the Ninetails and blast Minato was running low on chakra.

Kushina seeing that it was her last chance to save her son, used the last of her chakra to create chains that held the Nine-tails down. After explaining her plan to her husband, she was shot down in favor of another plan that would allow their son a weapon to protect himself. Minato began to explain his plan and the reason while he was condemning his son to such a fate to Kushina in hopes that she would understand his reasoning. "After all," He said, "he is our son after all."

* * *

><p>As the Shinigami used his knife to cut the soul of the one man who summoned him, he took a better look at the baby he had helped seal the Kyuubi no Yoko into. The newborn baby had three jagged whisker marks on either cheeks along with a tuft of bright blond hair.<p>

The Shinigami extended a finger towards the boy. As his finger grew near, the once crying baby stopped and it's innocent blue eyes turned to look at him. Whether or not the baby stopped crying out of fear or in awe of his power he did not know. However it would not matter anyways with what he planned to do in respect to the man who had summoned him for such a selfless deed.

As the tip of his finger touched the boy's forehead, a burst of light appeared the the point where it touched. The light had a feeling of death around it that caused the bright light to dim and flicker. It began to withdraw into the boy's eyes. The young baby closed his eyes and let out a small sniffle due to the slight burn that was caused by the Shinigami's power changing his eyes.

The bright cerulean blue eyes that the baby had before were now different. Although they were still the same shade of blue it was before, the area around his pupil now had a ring of purple. His bright eyes looked around observing everything around him.

The Shinigami brushed his hand over the boy's cheeks, causing the whisker marks to disappear. Satisfied with his work, he receded and began to fade back into his realm. But before fading completely back into his realm, he had to leave a message to the boy who's eyes would remember everything they would now see.

"**It wouldn't do for the bearer of my eyes, The Eyes of Mystical Death Perception, to bear the mark of another... Namikaze Naruto... Will these eyes become a gift or a curse? Only you could decide this. If you are still alive and sane when I see you once more... I will give you a gift, a gift worthy of someone like us, somebody with our eyes." **

And with that message, the God of Death faded into the night; not to be seen until many years later when his arrival impacted the world once more.

* * *

><p>And so Naruto is gonna get a ocular power. It's actually a real power actually. Fans of Type-Moon fans would recognize it I think. Its from both Tsukihime and Kara no Kyoukai. The eyes allow the user to see death in the form of lines and dots. There are four levels to the eyes themselves.<p>

Although some people think the eyes are overpowered there are actually a lot of side effect to them. If you were to see death 24/7 and what ever you touched you could kill/destroy with your mere fingers might make you insane or mad. And if you were to over use your eyes then you would go blind. The length of time you could use the eyes varies depending on whether or now you use them to see the lines/dots of death and whether you had strained them. The eyes also give you perfect vision and photographic memory.

I'm going to post more info about the eyes in the later chapters or in the fic itself. OR you could just search them up yourself.

Naruto in this story... I think... is going to be an Anti-hero. OF course not really sure how to depict that yet but I'm gonna at least try. All the stories I've read really just have him outright liking Konoha, or hating it. I mean in my other story hes pretty indifferent about it... But well... Just read the next couple chapters to find out.


End file.
